


A Mars a day......

by zazajb



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zazajb/pseuds/zazajb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A Mars a day helps you work, rest and play...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mars a day......

  


Title: A Mars a day......  
Author: zazajb  
Rating: PG-13, adult concepts, occasional language, M/M  
Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, team  
Spoilers – none that I’m aware of - set mid TW S2  
Summary: A Mars a day helps you work, rest and play... 

Fic masterlist:  <http://zazajb.livejournal.com/6286.html>

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters - just like to dabble with them from time to time  
  
X-posted Jantolution , jackxianto, tw_proper & TW_classic [apologies to those getting this multiple times]

A/N Iantosdreamer & I were missing the redisourcolour challenges so we challenged each other: Theme – Work, rest and play, her words for me: ticket, exit, steak ‘Where’s the nearest petrol station around here?’

A/N 1 This is for [](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/profile)[ **badly_knitted**](http://badly-knitted.livejournal.com/)    *super-charged hugs* Thinking of you and wishing I wasn't so far away... xxx

** A Mars a day... **

“Jack, you’re such a pig sometimes!” Ianto’s tone was a mix of gentle annoyance and fond amusement.

“M’hungry...” Jack mumbled around the ninety percent of a king sized Mars bar now crammed into his mouth, the Mars bar that he’d snatched from the counter of the refreshments kiosk on the platform at Cardiff Central station as they’d chased a lone Weevil towards the exit, catching the snarling alien just before it devoured the ticket inspector on the south platform...

The next hour was spent dispensing retcon-laced tea to the witnesses before they’d been re-directed to the shopping centre for a Hoix in Debenhams’ basement, then there was a crashed Refluutan freighter on the Wetlands Reserve that had the entire team scattered across the marsh rounding up what looked like small purple sheep, although these had six legs and short tufted wings...

“That way...quick..!” Ianto slid to a stop, cursing in very expressive Welsh at yet another pair of expensive shoes ruined in the line of duty, before turning in a neat pirouette to charge in the opposite direction as the sheep-thing evaded his clutching hand yet again and he landed on his knees in the slimy mud. Panting hard he resumed an upright stance and wiped his hands down his mud spattered trousers before gamefully giving chase once again...

Jack grinned as he closed in from the opposite side and drove their prey straight into his Welshman’s waiting arms. Ianto heaved a sigh of relief as the creature immediately assumed its instinctive defence posture and froze its movements. His arms closed around it and he began the long squelching trek back to the impromptu pen they’d made.

“Hey...wait for me!” Jack broke into a sprint to catch up, his boots giving him a much surer – and drier – footing... He draped an arm around the young man’s shoulder, tugging him to a stop, before leaning in to plant a tender kiss on his lips, smiling into the embrace as Ianto sighed softly and leant back against him, deepening the kiss as he opened his mouth to let their tongues engage in an enjoyable slow dance...

Breaking apart gently, lips just millimetres apart as they shared warm breath, Jack rubbed their noses together affectionately, “...you know you look so adorable when you’re covered in mud..!” He chuckled softly at the frown that crossed Ianto’s face as he contemplated the ruinous effects on his usually pristine attire. “I’ll take you shopping...I promise we’ll get you some new suits...” He dropped a light kiss to the end of that cute button nose, “...now, give me that thing and let’s see how the others are getting on...”

They made their way across to the pen where Tosh was minding the mass of creatures alongside one of the scrawny metallic-clad Refluutans. There was no sign of Gwen or Owen. Jack added the creature to the pen and turned to Tosh. “How’re we doing?”

“Just one more and then that’s them all – Gwen took our resident sheepdog after that one – Owen’s been surprisingly good at rounding these things up! I’ve worked out what the Reflluutans were saying and they’ve done the earth equivalent of blowing a gasket! They’ve managed to make some repairs but they need to replace the lubricant in the third engine...the closest we’ve got on this planet is the super-plus unleaded petrol...”

Jack turned slowly and met the raised eyebrow of his Welshman. Ianto planted his hands firmly on his hips, a hint of a smile curving his lips, “...new suits...shirts...shoes..?”

“Yes...all of those...and a steak dinner...with wine and romance...” Jack grinned hopefully.

Ianto pondered...well actually he knew already, but he didn’t want to be seen as a pushover! “Hmmn, tempting...really tempting...” He met Jack’s gaze, the light in those blue grey eyes dancing, full of promise...before turning back to Tosh with a sigh, “...ok, where’s the nearest petrol station from here?”

Jack beamed at him, “we’ll get everything else ready here, assuming Gwen and Owen ever return!” He tugged Ianto into his arms and kissed him hard, finally releasing him breathless and weak-knee’d... “...oh, and I got this for you too...” he pulled out another Mars bar, “...you know what the advert says ‘...a Mars a day helps you work, rest and play...’ This is the work...you can rest in the SUV on the way back and you’re going to need your energy for the play later...” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively...

Ianto grinned and tore into the packet as he turned and headed across the marsh to the garage some two miles away for the urgently needed petrol, his mind drifting towards thoughts of the coming evening’s play... He chuckled and took a huge bite...

End

 

 

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Reposted from my LJ


End file.
